


Oh Willianne

by DeathsProdigy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alana is Alan - Freeform, Bedelia is also a man, Blood and Violence, Bottom Will, Canon-Typical Violence, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a woman, Hannibal is still a cannibal, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sarah Graham, Sex, Sort Of, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Graham Loves His Dogs, Will is a girl, Will is sassy, and a asshole, and trying to sort out her life, but in highheels, hannibal is absolutely still hannibal, people are food, there will be smut, though she is a girl, will is her woman, will is nineteen, will's mom is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsProdigy/pseuds/DeathsProdigy
Summary: You don't always remember your interactions through the years. Will does not remember the doctor that stitched her knee together after a unpleasant accident. Even if the doctor tries to reason with her. How can you when you're a sassy stubborn nineteen year old that sees too much and remembers too little. And come on Doctor Lecter that was four years ago. Not everybody has a palace constructed inside their head. Give her a break.Regardless Hannibal will always find a way to get Will. Because in her mind the moment the girl with bottle blue eyes and the smell of motor oil and honey sat in the ER she was captivated. After all, we all see our beginnings and our endings





	Oh Willianne

**Author's Note:**

> Can't we all just give Hannibal around of applause for being a life changer. You watch the first episode and you're glued. Probably a mistake ,spend most of your time re watching or reading fan fiction where I have to say I've read some of the most amazing fics. So thank you to all those of you have written such fascinating fics it truly helps feign boredom and helps continue post- season three or just gives a new outlook on all the characters.  
> That was a long note. I apologize. Which I will do in a second.  
> This is a first. Please forgive the language and grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ben ran along the edge of the dock patiently awaiting his master’s arrival back on land. Will kept an eye on her golden retriever out of the corner of her eye while working on her boat. The sun wasn’t helping anyone’s cause. Ben started whining ,evidently getting both hot and impatient. She guessed they both needed a break, they have been out on the boat since early in the morning. She could see it was heading well into mid-afternoon.

With the thought of a tuna sandwich she decided to get up and go get one in the cooler box she left with Ben on the dock. As she got out boat she accidentally tripped and hit her knee against an old rusty screw that had partially already begun to make its journey out of the hardened wood of the dock floor. The smell of blood was the first thing to sting her nostrils. 

“Mother fuckin’ June,” Will cursed ,her Louisiana accent ringing out thickly as the words traveled all over the dock “Fuck!”

She sat down on the ground and inspected the now very ripe wound. Now when you see the centre of your knee cut open you know that it’s not just some drug store treatable wound. Blood ran down her leg and decorated the faded wood with a glistening crimson color. She pressed her hand down over it to seek some form of relief. All that earned her was a sharp burn and more blood painting her skin and her short denim dungarees. 

Ben ran over to her as she sat in distress. He licked at her cheeks as tears lightly dusted her them. She tugged at him so he wouldn’t get drenched in blood as well. Didn’t help. When it came to her ,he somehow looked as if he would never back down when in harm’s way.

“Damnit Ben you’re gonna get covered in blood too,” she said he only looked at her with eyes raised in curiosity “Lunch’ll have to wait buddy I first have to take care of this monstrosity !”

Will scratched him behind the ear with her clean hand. When she got up she bit her lip to hold in the pain and then limped toward the cooler in search of her phone. When in need of help, call mom. A silly thing her mom had once joked over breakfast.

When she reached down to get her phone she almost fell back but was miraculously caught by someone. With hands supporting her under her shoulders she slightly keened her head up to see the face of her supposed savior.

A frown took hold of her expression when a too familiar face came into view.

“Still sneakin’ around on people are you Johnny?” He helped her back up as she raised a brow

“It helped this one time, didn’t it?” he gave her a wry smile in return

“Sure, it did.” She sighed, sarcasm not easily missed

“Come on its not every day a knight in shinin’ armor comes to your rescue.”

“That’s why I don’t see them, because they ain’t real.” 

“You still wearing the pants I see,” He scoffed as his eyes traveled to her knee “I guess you don’t need help with that then.”

“Oh this,” she gazed down at her knee and then looked back at him in a accusatory glare “Just something I got while working.”

“I don’t think I’d be proud of such a nasty scar the next day.” 

“You think I’m be proud,” she glared at him as if knowing what he was insinuating “You think I’m tougher than you, do you now Johnny?”

“Hah,” he laughed at her mockingly “Definitely not tougher, nope.”

“Why, because I’m a girl?”

“I’m long past the thought of you as some honey from New Orleans.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you have any sense in that thick skull of yours,” Will looked at him with humor trying to feign a smirk “Or does Johnny Theriot just run on testosterone?”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about half the time Willianne.” He folded his arms watching her eyebrows scrunch in distaste at using her full name

Will evened her breathing as she refrained from tackling him and leaving a pile of bones on the dock. She would’ve but her knee was fucked up enough already and it would be even worse after that. So, all she did was let her imagination do the work. But sometimes her imagination would travel too far and then she’d be stuck in the mud while darkness clouded her mind. The only sensation was the tremble that ran down her spine.

Shaking her head, she looks back at the seventeen-year-old boy before her. Tall,with shaggy dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, tan skin and a lithe physique. Her mother had once said he’s easy on the eye. That only made Will uncomfortable. Will knew he liked her. She didn’t know how she knew. Somehow her head did.

There was a moment where she wondered what it would be like to be with him intimately. It wasn’t because she was a fifteen-year-old with hormones hay wiring. No. It was a curiosity at what such human connection would be like. She rarely indulged herself in experiencing such proximity to people.

“I can at least drive you to the hospital if that’d help.” He offered looking down at Ben ,hoping for an escape from her striking gaze  
“No more sexist retorts.” First condition

“Darlin’ there will be know ist in what I’m thinking of?”

“Very chivalrous of you,” she rolled her eyes at his usual impish replies “I’m startin’ to think that your head is not made for thinking.”  
  
“Well I don’t usually think with that head.” He smirked as her eyes went wide , a slight twitch in the one

“Fuck this let’s go before I kill you,” She admonished before pointing to her cooler “And bring the fuckin’ cooler would you since you decided to have a little courtesy today.”

“Why don’t you walk on by Darlin’” a laugh followed her as she turned to walk down the boat yard “I have two hands supported by three working legs” “Leave the labor to me.”

She limped forward trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Come on Ben,” she called “You don’t want him to rub off on you.”

Ben ran to her side. He licked at her hand as she gradually made her way to the car. Johnny sure knew how to make himself known. His boots thumping against the wood as he walked behind them. When Will found the old 1966 Dodge she rested herself on the bonnet pulling her leg up to check her knee that was now throbbing. Her clumsiness was reaching an all-time low.

“You okay there captain?” Johnny asked as he walked up to her putting down the cooler near the car just as he was about to go stand before her

“Yeah, fuckin’ perfect.” She snorted

“You sure have a way with words.” He inspected her knee as he raised a hand to trace around the wound

“Lot more than you.”

“I know enough.” He looked at her and it created a certain form of tension between them

“Do you know enough to stitch my knee back together or is that just another smart-ass reply?”

“Do you have to be a stick in the mud when all I wanna do is help you?”

“Whatever, I never needed your help or anyone else’s,” she spat trying to get away but was held down by a strong hand “It’s bullshit!”

“Yeah you keep telling yourself that.” 

She bit her lip holding back the frustration before she let out a protest. “What do you know huh,” silence “Not enough clear…”

Before she could finish warm lips touch her own. Unexpected. A little rusty. But unusually not unwelcome.

When they part not another word leaves her mouth before his does.

“Well look at that I found a way to make Willianne Graham put a sock in it.” Pride wasn’t the only facet on his face. Sincerity stood hand in hand beside it.

That didn’t mean it didn’t make Will angry. It did. But she was flustered and angry. And she wanted to do it again and then again not so much. Sexual tension was was never an easy road.

So without another thought she pulled him in by the lapels of his white tee and forced her lips back against his. Surprised he was, until he responded. 

It started again in a mix of unskilled lips against lips. Then the ocytocin kicked in and their bodies bounced against one another. Johnny pushed Will hard against the bonnet. For a certain measure of pain releif she pulled at his hair as he slipped his hands under her ass to hoist higher up the bonnet and tighter against him.

His tongue pushed into her mouth ,which she had no say on. So she let hers collide with his. It wasn’t exactly what she had pictured as a desirable kiss but it seemed that her unnerving body didn’t care about the skill set it was all about the dry humping and the need for release. 

He pushed his erection directly onagainst her center and it sent an electric wave down her body. She pulled her lips away for a breath. He let his lips travel to her jaw then her neck where he sucked hard. Most likely leaving a big hickey.

She breathed in the smell of motor oil and fish. Not entirely unpleasant when you spent most of your life along the Bayou river. The smell the hit the hardest was the scent of deodorant and arousal. Her and his own. 

His hands traveled from her ass to her breasts before traveling underneath the inside of her dungarees. She let out a light moan which she tried to hide. He answered in turn with a growl.

She pulled at his hair to stop him before this could go any further. Considering she does still have a knee to looked at and of course there was also Ben.  
When he didn’t budge after the third hard pull she smacked him on his hand. That thankfully got a reaction enough to make him stop and remove his hand from underneath her dungarees. 

 

“Ow, what the fuck?” he growled reaching back to touch the spot she had hit

“I still have my knee split open ,stupid!” 

“Yeah I know,” he sneered “Not my fault ,you kissed me again and I forgot!”

“Lose head two and think with head one now, before I kick two!”

“Fine,” he pulled back from her and stood raising his hands in surrender “I’ll put the cooler in the back, get yourself and Ben in the car.”

She laughed at him. He stood there dumbfounded but eventually took the cooler and put it in the back. Will whistled for Ben and he ran around the side of the car to stand at her feet while she slowly maneuvered herself down from the bonnet. 

“Sorry you had to see that bud,” she smiled apologetically down at him as she opened the door to the back to let him into the car “I’m dumber than I thought I was.”  
Johnny opened the door and helped her in. Even strapping her in like a four year old. When he got into the car and started the keys in the ignition there was still a sour look on his face. He didn’t say anything as they hit the road. Will found the humor in it quite refreshing. She asked him to see how far is anger goes.  
“What’s got you so red in the face?” she asked innocently staring out the window

“What’s got me red in the face,” he breathed heavily as he tried to focus on the road “Try the way you laughed at me after stopping the…kiss!”  
“Because you were so grumpy when you’re unsatisfied” she began to laugh again “Almost like a dog who hasn’t yet had his bone for the day.”  
“A dog seriously Willianne you comparin’ me to a dog!”

“I do love dogs.” She affirmed looking back at Ben who was clearly unaware of the conversation besides the word dog being actively mentioned.  
Will knew she talked way to much when protesting. But Johnny. Oh Johnny couldn’t stop even though they had been on the road for half an hour. He kept going as the road stretched out beneath them.

Will only half-listened her mind finding other places to be.

She’d cut her knee open on a screw. Then she hadn’t got the chance to eat her mother’s famous tuna sandwich. Almost falling again and being caught by Johnny Theriot that has been teasing her since she was five ,saved her. In a way though not thoroughly certain if that's how she'd classify it. 

But oh no ,that is not entirely normal, but as normal as anything Will’s life could be. What wasn’t normal was the unexpected kiss and how she'd wanted it.  
Strange revelation really. Your first kiss with a cut knee on the bonnet of a car. Not the way she had thought her first kiss would go. And certainly not with who.  
She thought it was meant to sent you over the rainbow with butterflies in your tummy. Not to the ER with your golden retriever in the back.  
Who was certainly very hungry because she hadn't been able to feed him with all the drama.

“Willianne are you listening to me?” clearly she had no time for thought without Johnny bursting her bubble

“A little and then not so much.” She replied absently 

“What's got you thinking that is more important than what happened like just a second ago?” he demanded

“I was thinking of Ben.” A simple reply that held all her heart

“The dog,” Johnny exclaimed “Really the dog, you think about a dog when we kissed,” “You were not joking when you said you loved dogs.”

“When it comes to dogs Johnny I never joke.” The only reply before a puzzled glare focused on the road without another saying word

Who knew dogs could save you when you were in an argument?

**Author's Note:**

> We meet Hannibal next. Or more Will meets Hannibal next.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Feel free to kudos or comment (:


End file.
